


Caramelized

by Skegulium



Series: Fantrolls - Hemoswap AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hemospectrum Shift, M/M, Sex Mentions, and also implied situations of sex, bulge mentions, fang n bang, so like, there's some mention of adult language to be expected, this is legit taking place right after they bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skegulium/pseuds/Skegulium
Summary: ==>Alexar Spigot | Thirteen Sweeps | Some Honeyden | Hemoswap AU“Y’know it’s illegal t’ hide national treasures, right?” You murmur as you lean over his back to reach an ear, your words slurring between your lips. “Y’ gotta keep ‘em on display.”“And you’re about to get kicked out of the museum for touching the goods, fangface.”-------Alexar contemplates his old flames and man, he really does have a type, does he?





	Caramelized

**Author's Note:**

> So this is essentially just ship fic! Alexar is mine, Hadean belongs to Xaviul who I have no idea how to properly link here in these notes. Oops?

**== >Alexar Spigot | Thirteen Sweeps | Some Honeyden | Hemoswap AU  
  
  
**

Life was good. Life… was  _good_.

How often do you get to fuck royalty after all? Like, you’re pretty sure you can’t remember a time that you did. You got close once, with that one mutant chick but…

Hey, there’s something to be said about sticking your dick in  _actual_  royalty, isn’t there?

He’s still all sprawled out on the resting platform the two of you fucked on, all boneless and clean. The smell of of soap still clung to his body and a towel was draped around his waist but it’s not like he was using it. Nah, he was just wearing it because he was too fucking lazy to do something as simple as pull it off.

So, you know, you do it for him.

He jolts at your touch and turns his head towards you, horns pressed into the pillows as he chitters at you in… something. Not surprised, but probably just assholery. It sounded like someone scraped two pieces of pottery together but you give his ass a soft smack to shut him up.

“Y’know it’s illegal t’ hide national treasures, right?” You murmur as you lean over his back to reach an ear, your words slurring between your lips. “Y’ gotta keep ‘em on display.”

“And you’re about to get kicked out of the museum for  _touching_  the goods, fangface.” Hadean’s words have an edge to them, but it’s not one that cuts. It just makes you grin even as you bite at one of his ears. Its not hard but he still grates out his ceramic growl again and his hand whips back to slap you on the head.

“If you keep this shit up, I  _will_  throw you out,” He threatened, turning over on his side to glare at you. Or, well, you think he glares. The maroon of his psi eye makes it hard to see where he’s looking but you’re pretty sure he’s looking at you underneath that angry brow of his.

You can’t help but grin and you reached down to comb some strands of long, long hair off his cheeks. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. I ain’t hurtin’ y’. I’ll stop if y’r gonna be that big of a baby though. I’ll treat y’ nice an’ gentle like, y’r  _Highness.”_

There’s another flash of angry eyes and the brief spark of psi again, but that’s before you start pressing the tips of your thumbs into his shoulders. It took him by surprise but before that horrific growl could even leave his throat, it died and he slowly eased back onto his front. You grinned as you massaged at his shoulders, feeling him loosen with every press into his flaming hot flesh.

“Keep that up,” Hadean calls out. It’s a bit muffled by the silk pillow he’s face first in, but you can hear him just fine. “If you stop…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” You say as you pull the long, loose strands of hair away from his back so it fanned over the creamy yellow sheets. “I got th’ memo. I ain’t stoppin’.” He huffs, but he doesn’t complain any more and you’re left in blessed quiet.

Well, it’s not fully quiet. There’s still the sounds of birds and the trees outside the open windows and you think you hear the faint sounds of music from somewhere else in the honeyden, but it’s not really that loud to be annoying. Besides, the room is big enough and there’s enough clothes and trinkets strewn around the place that it muffled it! Really, when was the last time he had someone clean up after him in here?

…Actually,  _is_  this even his room? You squint and you’re pretty sure the clothes draped over one of the chairs like three sizes too small for him.

Whatever. That’s not your problem and you’ve got something better to pay attention to.

Turning your eyes back to the troll in front of you, you just…take a minute to study him.

He’s a pretty attractive troll. He’s all soft and lanky and delightfully warm, with muscles that spread under your thumbs like butter like he’s never had a hard day’s labor in his life. You liked soft! Soft was nice to pull up close to your face and bite into. Soft was comforting and honestly, pretty fucking hot. Metaphorically and literally. You’re pretty sure he’s warmer than any rust should be and prettier too. He didn’t have a single patch of calloused skin on his body and you run your thumbs along the length of his tattoo across his back.

“Lower,” Hadean commanded through the pillow. As he commanded, you did.

As much as you liked soft and flaming hot, that was the part you liked most about him. What better way to get your bulge out and about than some poncy, self important and overconfident troll ordering you around?

Listen, you know what other people would say. You know what people would think if they knew about your type! There’s some sort of weird psycho-sexual thing to it, they’d claim, and they’d try to assign you to some weird school or constellation that apparently proved you were super into getting smacked and whipped or some shit. Which, for the record, you weren’t. You just… Liked the bossy ones. That wasn’t so weird, was it?

There’s a brief moment when you think back at your previous partners. You’ve had a few that you picked up in the honeydens that were just limp and useless in bed and sure, you didn’t mind leading the way but it never scratched the itch you had. The itch that you never knew you existed until you met… Her.

Good fucking lord.  _Her_.

The moment she comes up into mind, you can’t help but see flames. Fire and heat and sweat beading off your brow as you knelt in front of her red hot cast iron curled around her arms and her horns, with her eyes glowing like embers. Eyes, that were fixated on you and you only. Eyes that showed that she chose  _you_  to keep by her side.

You’re not sure if you’ll ever get sex that intense again. Goddamn. It was something to remember in those nights you spent in the decked out concrete tunnels she called hive, and you can still feel how her skin burned on yours, like a brand -

“Hey!” Hadean yelped and one lanky hand shot back to smack at you. “Too fucking hard, asshole!”

Ah, shit. You snapped out of the miasma of your thoughts when Hadean spoke and you realized you were too lost in your thoughts to pay attention to how hard you were pressing in. You left red indents on the skin of his lower back and you brushed a hand apologetically over the hot, hot skin. “Sorry,” You muttered out. “Got distracted.”

“Aren’t I the one supposed to be gettin’ distracted with the hard-ons?”

“… What?”

You glanced down between your legs and there’s a brief moment where you don’t even fucking know what you’re looking at. Then it clicks that  _oh_. That’s you’re bulge pressed up against his hips.

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah, oh shit, idiot. Am I just that fuckin’ distracting or are you that dense?”

Okay, you can recover from this.

You slid one hand up his spine to his neck and you grin as you swing one leg over his hips to straddle him. “What d’ya think?” You growled out as you leaned down to nip at his neck. That got a hiss out of Hadean and you can feel his hips squirm under yours.

“I think you’re a dense motherfucker,” He said and you can practically hear the grin on his face. “Prove me otherwise.”

“Gladly, princess.”


End file.
